Older Siblings Mean Well
by unboundpen
Summary: ...but with the biological son of the Batman as his older brother, Dick isn't quite so sure that it's true. Older!Damian  Nightwing?  and slight mentioning of Cassandra Cain as BlackBat.


A/N: Here's a little fill that I did a few months back. Minifill, as I dub it. Another Dick and Damian, but with a twist. Assume that Damian is Nightwing or something. Ahaha

_Prompt:_

_**AU Damian...**_

_So, I fell in love with olderbrother!Damian and youngerbrother!Dick, and I need moar!_

_Here's what I was thinking... an AU, where Bruce had a fling with Talia al-Ghul, landing him with Damian. 13 years later, Bruce decides to adopt poor little Richard Grayson after the tragedy at Haley's circus... how will things turn out differently in this AU? What does Damian think about suddenly having to be a little circus freak gypsy brat's big brother? What does Dick think about his impossibly evil and torturous new big brother, who goes out of his way to make him miserable?_

_Bonus if... Dick still ends up being Robin (Damian can be any bird themed thing you want, or something... can you get away with making him nightwing? I'm not sure :P)_

_biggerbonus if by the end they come to grudgingly repsect each other, and Damian says something along the lines of, "Of course I don't like you! ...but that... doesn't mean... I don't... love... you... ahem." (Blushes out of embarrassment)_

_This is my new favorite thing ever, and we need more of it people! who wants to make me a very happy person? Please?_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Dick got back from Mount Justice when he was suddenly met with a knife that had embedded itself a mere centimeter away from his head on the wall behind him.<p>

While he took off his mask, he sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "You missed."

"Of course I missed. It would be inconvenient if you died and father gave me the silent treatment."

"I'm so glad you care," Dick replied sarcastically, unclipping the cape from around his neck.

"Where have you been? And do not tell me you have been with that buffoon you call a friend, what's his face."

"Wally..."

"I believe the name already speaks for itself." Dick studied his older "brother" neutrally, while the other leaned against the doorway to his bedroom, scowling. 18-years-old, five years of living together, and he still had the same scowl.

"I was actually with Zatanna."

Scoffing was another common trait of the older one that had always irked Dick, but most of the time he just rolled his eyes along with the scoff.

"That magician girl? Please, if you must court a woman...it should be that Artemis."

Okay, now was the time to actually pay attention to the nonsense coming out of his mouth. "Come again?"

"You are unable to take care of yourself, which is to say something about how you will be in the future. A woman of her pedigree would be a much better choice when it comes to keeping you in line, rather than that other one."

"Are...are you saying I should go "court", as you say, Artemis and that you approve of that?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Like you have any experience with relationships! You and-"

"-I believe I am merely giving you my view on the subject matter. From what I have observed, a relationship with a strong woman such as Artemis, or Athena, or whatever would be much more lasting than with Z-z, what's-her-face."

"Oh don't tell me you've been spying on me from the camera feed connected to the Mountain," Dick groaned, rubbing his face.

"I must, in order to know that you are not in trouble, and those delinquents you call friends do not cause you harm."

Dick waved his hand without a care and rolled his eyes, "Right, right. Take care of Dick and practice the methods of Batman. I don't need you going into that whole spiel again, not turbing."

"Your attempt at butchering the English language is nauseating. I hope you grow out of that phase quickly, or I will be forced to lock you somewhere even father cannot find you."

Was it possible for a 13-year-old to get a headache this huge? Before he could even counter that, Damian walked over to him and held out a tiny wrapped up box.

"Cassandra," he coughs awkwardly, a bit of a blush forming on his cheeks, "wished for me to give this to you, she sends her love."

Dick groaned, "Don't tell me you're still hung up on her."

"Shut up!" The blush came on full force, but was now mixed with a tinge of anger. "We are working out this partnership the best way we can."

"You mean, you're still hung up on her." He deadpanned, while he jumped with glee, inwardly, at seeing his normally standoffish brother flush a full tinge of red. It always happened when they talked about the BlackBat. Damian always had a crush -and still does- on her. "How is that working out anyway, since you're here and she relocated to Bludhaven."

"Are you going to open that, or shall I take it and burn it?"

Dick smirked and crosses his arms, "Cass wouldn't like that."

Damian scowled in return. "I shall return to my sleeping quarters. Call me when Pennyworth has finished with the concoction he is making this time. Hopefully it will taste better than the platter he called food yesterday."

And with that, Dick was left alone with the golden wrapped box in one hand and an evil grin on his face.


End file.
